1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to synergetic (a mixture of super nutrients, anti-oxidants and anti-degenerative elements adequately balanced with other essential micro-nutrients to enhance synergy) formulation, molecular nutrition, nano-dispersion, nano-emulsion, nano-encapsulation and nutragenomics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many studies suggest that blood cholesterol levels may be an important risk factor for Alzheimer's disease. If blood flow is restricted because of a buildup of plaque or clots in the blood vessels, or if blood becomes too viscous for smooth flow, less oxygen gets to the brain cells and fewer waste residues leave the brain cells. Evidence also suggests a link between cardiovascular-related conditions and dementia. One of the most intriguing recent discoveries is that many risk factors for cardiovascular, Type-1 and Type-2 diabetic diseases are also risk factors for Alzheimer's disease.
Diabetes is closely linked to, in the early stage, metabolic syndrome, and on the later stage obesity, hence, a new quasi-medical term—diabesity. Because of diabesity, there are macrophages in fat tissues. These macrophages produce “cytokine” molecules. These “cytokine” molecules can cause inflammation in the heart and islets of the pancreas hence increase the insulin resistance in muscle and liver tissues. Diabetes is a disease condition where the body does not produce enough or properly use insulin, a hormone needed to convert glucose, carbohydrates and others into energy needed for daily life. Diabetes is marked by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in insulin production and/or insulin action. As the need for insulin rises, the pancreas gradually loses its ability to produce it. Diabetes can lead to serious complications, from kidney disease, high blood pressure, stroke and premature death, but people with diabetes can take steps to control the disease and lower the risk of complications.
Currently, there are approximately 250 million people worldwide living with Type-1 and Type-2 diabetes. The primary causes of diabetes are (1) genetic make-up (2) sedentary lifestyles and (3) dietary habits.
Presently, the known remedies for Type-2 diabetes are: (1) weight/fat reduction, (2) appropriate food, drink and nutritional supplement consumption, (3) stress reduction and (4) smoking cessation.
Bioactive compounds (molecular nutrients) are occurring in small quantities in a seed or a root or a rhizome or a leaf or a fruit or fruit skin or a vegetable or a vegetable skin or plant bark. There is epidemiologic evidence demonstrating a protective role of these bioactive compounds (molecular nutrients) to prevent and/or delay cardiovascular, Type-2 diabetes and/or Alzheimer's diseases.